will you love me?
by twoc
Summary: Boy who runs in the rain. Rejected by the one he loves, runs from his shelter, to find safety. he's wakes in the saftey zone to find himself in his underwear. sounds nice doesn't it! well if it does, r&r please!^_^ *ch.2 up*
1. Default Chapter

Oh my Gosh! I actually decided to put this story up! This is my first yaoi story, so I hope you like it! If you don't like it, and want to flame me, it's ok! For those who flame me, I would really appreciate it if you answer me these two questions: 1. Why am I being flamed, and 2. How can I fix this. Ok that's about it! Enjoy and on with the story!  
  
Almost forgot the disclaimers and warnings: Don't own Yu-gi-oh! (Well, that's obvious) if I did, I'd be rich! And if you don't like yaoi too much, then you probably shouldn't read this story!  
Setting: nighttime. 10:00. Rainy.  
  
Running was the only thought in his mind. He didn't bother with the pain in his legs. He didn't even notice the headlights that were coming his way. "Hey kid! Get out the road!" The white haired boy just looked at him with sad brown eyes then went running on the sidewalk. Soon he was on the edge of town. Did he know where he was going? Of course he did. He was going as far from his house as he could.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Setting: Five hours ago at Ryou's house. Just before it rained.  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Bakura! I love you!" Shock was written on Bakura's face, as the shout registered in his brain.  
  
"What?" His shocked look was replaced by his unreadable evil look.  
  
"I said. . . I love you," Ryou cringed, expecting a slap, a punch, a anything, but it never came.  
  
Bakura stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder. Ryou tensed slightly. "you really meant that Ryou?" Ryou nodded slightly. A long moment passed, then Ryou was on the floor holding his face. "How dare you love me!" he yelled through his rage. Through the link, Ryou felt anger and what seemed like a twinge of . . . sorrow? "How. . . dare. . . you. . . love. . . me!" Bakura yelled between kicks. After 10 minutes of a brutal beating, Bakura grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall. As Ryou got up, Bakura seen the hurt in his blackish, blue eyes. Ryou wiped the blood from his lip, winced a little as he dusted himself off, and as he opened the door, he whispered, "Good bye, Bakura. I'm so sorry," then ran as a few sorrowful tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Wait Ryou! Ryou come back!" Bakura stood in the driveway shouting his name as it started to rain. "Can't you see I'm sorry too," he whispered.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
Setting: nighttime. 10:30. Still Raining  
  
That was all Ryou thought about as he came close to his destination. As he came to the door of a mansion, he thought, 'Good thing it's raining. It will cover the tears.' Then rang the doorbell.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Setting: about the same time. Inside the mansion . . .  
  
After hours of typing on the computer, Seto stretched and took a sip of his coffee. "Maybe its time to take a break. I've been in here for five hours." The doorbell rang. He ignored it. 'it's probably one of those retards with a dumb idea.'  
  
"Big brother," Mokuba opened the door to the room. "Someone's at the door. Do you want me to get it?"  
  
"We'll go down together."  
  
"Yay! Thank you, I don't like going downstairs alone in the dark!"  
  
'Who'd want to come at this time of night?' thought Seto as he went down the stairs. 'Well who ever it is better have a good reason for coming here.' Seto opened the door and gasped at what he saw. Standing there was Ryou soaking wet. His clothes were plastered on his body and his hair was plastered to his face so he couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"My god, Ryou! Let's get you inside." Seto lifted Ryou gently. He carried Ryou like a man would carry a wife to his room. He would of carried him to a spare room, but he seen the bruises speckled all over Ryou. Mokuba opened the door and Seto stepped in and placed Ryou on the bed.  
  
He whispered something to Mokuba and as Seto walked away, he heard a whisper. He could barley hear it, almost like he imagined it. "Please, don't leave me."  
  
"I'm just going to get a doctor to take a look at you."  
  
"Please, no doctors. I don't want to get anyone in trouble," he still whispered but it was stronger when Seto mentioned 'doctor'.  
  
"Don't worry, Ryou," Seto walked over and swept some wet hair from his face. Ryou tensed slightly, but relaxed when Seto's hand rested on his forehead. "I get my personal doctor. She doesn't tell anything."  
  
"Thanks," he whispered, "But don't leave me."  
  
"Big brother, I got what you wanted." Mokuba came in with a tray that had iced tea, 3 cups, and some ham and cheese sandwiches. "We only have ham and cheese. Hope you don't mind."  
  
"I don't. Mokuba," Mokuba was pouring iced tea and eating a sandwich. "I'm going to stay wit Ryou for a while. Could you call my doctor?"  
  
"Sure, Seto," He swallowed the rest of his sandwich, took another one, grabbed his iced tea and trotted out the room.  
  
Seto walked to a chair, pulled it out, and sat in it wrapped in his own thoughts. 'Why am I acting like this? You're only supposed to act like this for Mokuba. Why am I caring for him? I thought he practically hated me.' A soft, deep breath came from Seto's bed. Seto got up, and looked at the sleeping for of Ryou. 'Nice hair. . . hey! Where did that come from! Next thing you know you'll be thinking about him all the time.' Seto covered Ryou up. "Sweet Dreams, Ryou," he whispered and crept slowly out the room, to the computer room.  
So, what did you think! If any people are off character, I'm sorry! Oh yeah if anyone can think of a title, please let me know. And if you liked this one maybe you would like the other story that I'm coming out with! It's not sad or anything as this one but it's nice. It's called 'What is this 'Birds and the Bees?' I only have it on paper so it will take a while. Well that's about it, see ya! 


	2. chapter 2

Man! Why did it take me so long to update! Well I won't take that long anymore! Wait no more, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimers and warnings: Don't own Yu-gi-oh! (Well, that's obvious) if I did, I'd be rich! And if you don't like yaoi too much, then you probably shouldn't read this story!  
  
Setting: 11:15, nighttime, raining slightly, in Kiaba's mansion  
  
Seto opened the door and viewed the person at the door. "Hello Mr. Kiaba," she held out her hand.  
  
He took her hand and shook it, "Hello Dr. Riggs."  
  
"You know you can call me Electra." Dr. Riggs, Electra, was cheerful for someone being on call around midnight. She had white pants and a white overcoat that was open. Her shirt had blue and white stripes. Her hair was a yellow flame down to her waist. Even though she was five years older than Seto, she was a head shorter than Seto making her look like a life- sized candle.  
  
"Of course. You still seem the same as usual."  
  
"So what's the problem this time Kiaba," She stuck her hands into her pocket, grinning to show most of her teeth. "Little Mokuba has a cold again."  
  
His lips curled in a quarter of a circle smile thinking of that memory.  
  
*past* "Mokuba, what's wrong?" Seto demanded.  
  
"Seto," he sounded so weak. A series of coughs tore from his chest. Seto reached out and touched his forehead. He yanked his hand back. His head was burning up. He started to panic. 'What am I going to do? He maybe dying, and I won't be able to do anything to help him.' A sudden idea dawned on him. He went to rush out the room, then stopped and turned suddenly. "I'll be right back, Mokuba. Don't die on me," then rushed out.  
  
"Ok *cough* Seto," he coughed, sniffed, and turned over.  
  
***still in past***  
  
"Hi, Mr. Kiaba," she took Seto's hand and shook it vigorously, "I'm Dr. Riggs, but you can call me Electra," she grinned showing most of her teeth. "Where's the patient?"  
  
"This way," as he led the way up the stairs, he put his hand on the railing, not because he needed it to go up the stairs, but to keep him from shaking so much. He was not about to show weakness to this person.  
  
He stopped at a door and let her go in first. She went to the sleeping form and held his wrist. Then she opened one of his eyelids to check his eye. Then she felt his forehead. During all this, Seto was trembling slightly, deep in thought. "Mr. Kiaba," she said it so suddenly he nearly jumped out of his skin. "May we step outside?" They left the room and closed the door softly. "Is he alright?" Seto tried not to sound nervous, "he won't die, will he?" 'Why is she taking so long to answer?' he looked at her to find laughter in her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing to fret over, Mr. Kiaba, little Mokuba just has a little cold," she grinned her toothy grin, "Just make sure he gets plenty of fluids and he'll be fine." Seto smiled his quarter circle smile.  
  
*back in present* 'if only it was that,' his mile faded. Aloud he said, "No, I have another patient for you. He's upstairs."  
  
"Well lead the way, Mr. Kiaba."  
  
Seto walked up the stairs with Electra right behind him. They turned into the first room. Electra crept slowly to the sleeping form. When she was closer, she whispered softly, "Oh god. Mr. Kiaba, what happened?"  
  
"Can you treat him?"  
  
"It will take work," Electra rolled up her coat sleeves, "but I think I can do it." She gently took off Ryou's crème sweater and began to unbutton his undershirt.  
  
"Well, I'll just leave you to your work. Call Mokuba if you need something," there was no emotion in his voice but the statement was hurried.  
  
"Before you go, Mr. Kiaba, could you get me some warm water and a cloth?"  
  
'Man, so close,' Seto thought. He had his hand behind his back on the doorknob and was slowly twisting it. "Sure," He went to the bathroom connected to his room. He bent down to get a foot tub from under his sink. He strode over to the bathtub and turned the knob close to hot. His face was blank, but it masked all the turmoil inside him. 'Why couldn't she wait until I leave to start undressing him. I know I know I'll need a cold bath after this. She better not ask me to take off his.'  
  
"That water sure has been running a long time, Mr. Kiaba. Is everything ok?"  
  
Seto looked in the tub to realize the foot tub was overflowing. He turned off the water, took one of the cloths that was folded up by the sink, and carried both to Electra.  
  
Electra noticed some steam climbing into the air out of the tub. "Hmm." she thought for a moment then grinned. And in a sing song voice, "It's getting' hot in here, help me take off all his clothes!"  
  
Seto was startled at the statement. He felt a slight blush creep up his neck. He quickly pushed the blush back, but it showed a little in his ears. "Uhh.uhh."  
  
Electra grinned her toothy grin, "Just kidding Mr. Kiaba," she started working on Ryou's fly. "Man, this is hard."  
  
'Not as hard as I'm getting,' Seto thought.  
  
"Got it," she began pulling down his pants. She noticed Seto was still there. "You may leave now, Mr. Kiaba. I'll get you when I'm done." Seto shook his head to clear his hazy mind and stepped out.  
  
As soon as she heard the door close, Electra took her chance to look at Ryou's body. 'Even with all those bruises, he looks very nice,' She started stroking his hair. 'Who would want to beat up such a creature?' Electra thought all this over, not daring to speak aloud. She was thinking whether she should take Ryou's underwear off, when Ryou turned toward her with eyes wide open.  
Hoped you guys like it so far! I would like to thank everyone who even glanced at this! I especially like to thank aneme-child! She was my first and only reviewer! That makes me so happy that there is someone out there that actually likes this! Well I hope not to keep you guys waiting too long for another chapter! I'm already working on the next one, so it may be up sooner than you think! Well, see ya! 


End file.
